


Ride Or Die

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Roman and Remus childhood friends meet some weird kids and instantly become ride or die
Kudos: 9





	1. Ride Or Die

"Remus come on we gotta go!" Roman whined dragging Remus behind him

"RoRo we'll get there in time now shut up before someone thinks we had sex again" Remus said smiling

"Ugh why would anyone think I would have sex with YOU" Roman said frowning

"Because you love me!~" Remus teased 

"Whatever let's just go" Roman mumbled dragging Remus into the bus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow we have all our classes together isn't that fun?~" Remus purred into Roman's ear only to get smacked in the face

"Oh yeah tons of fun" Roman sighed bringing his hand down 

"Wow daddy hit me again?" Remus asked teasing

"I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands and this book" Roman snapped raising the book up

"Kinky" Remus said before raising his hands up to protect himself from the book and Roman

"Excuse me?" A voice sounded behind Remus making both of them pause and look at the person

"Yeah?" They both asked 

"That's not what a book is for use your hands" the person said frowning

"Omg yes daddy choke me!" Remus yelled laughing as Roman punched his arm

"Shut up Remus people are going to think that you mean that!" Roman snapped

"He doesn't?" Book kid asked

Sighing Roman looked up at the roof like it held the answers of why his friends with Remus "no he doesn't only when you're naked does he ever really mean it" Roman mumbled remembering the 8th grade i-

Nope not going there Roman thought

"Yeah good thing we've seen each naked before Ro~" Remus purred making Roman groan

"I'm so sorry for him" Roman apologize to book kid and grabbed Remus by the shirt "let's go dumbass"

"Bye book kid!" Remus yelled waving at the poor dude

End me now Roman thought


	2. Remus Please Roman Just Wants To Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book dude and friends meet the chaotic dumbasses(Remus and Roman)

"Rooooo" Remus whined walking alongside Roman towards the cafeteria

Sighing Roman wished for a normal friend "what is it Remus?"

"Can I give book kid head?" Remus asked not actually meaning it

"Sure have fun" Roman deadpan wanting to scream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Look these book kid!" Remus yelled pointing at the poor dude they meet earlier

Oh god no please Remus for the love of god don't do it Roman thought holding both their lunches 

"Imma go say hi!" And before Roman could stop him he was gone already half way to them 

Sighing he followed Remus

"There he is!" Remus chirped out grinning at Roman who wanted no more than to smack him

"Hello,I'm Logan it is wonderful to see that you didn't ruin your books" Logan said making the other person in light blue smile

"Hi! I'm Patton!" Patton chirped

Omg his like a smol puppy protect him with our life! Roman's brain yelled

"Virgil" the emo looking one said

"Shouldn't it be something like V-" Roman smacked his hand over Remus mouth so fast 

"I'm so sorry about him" Roman mumbled

"Janus isn't here right now his grabbing lunch do you two want to sit with us?" Patton asked smiling

Please no Roman thought screaming on the inside when Remus sat down and pulled him on to his lap

"So are you two dating?" Virgil asked raising a eyebrow at them Roman groaned not this again

"Nah but we've seen each other naked before!" Remus informed them causing Patton to turn red and Roman to blush slightly

"We grew up together" Roman weakly offered

"Yup!"

"So you're not dating and not having sex together?" Virgil asked 

"Ha! As if!" They both said looking at each other before breaking into giggles

"Hello and who might these two be?" A voice asked sitting down next to Remus and Roman (who hadn't moved from Remus lap because to much work)

"Oh I'm Remus this is my Roman!" Remus chirped

Roman sighed putting his face in his hands "Remus that sounds all kinds of wrong"

"It does?" Remus asked tilting his head

Roman nodded 

God he'll be the death of me Roman thought whining but still still happy Remus and him found each other so soon in life


End file.
